Real
by Magui2810
Summary: Continuación de Mockingjay - Katniss&Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

No todo iba a volver a ser como era antes, eso lo sabía desde un principio. Lo que no sabía era lo mucho que me iba a costar volver a mi casa en el Distrito 12, en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Llegamos al mediodía, un aéreodeslizador del 13 nos había dejado justo delante de mi casa y lo primero que hago, sin duda alguna, fue adentrarme en ella. Pero luego de abrir la puerta, algo me empuja para afuera: los recuerdos. ¿Cuántas veces había entrado por esa puerta esperando encontrarme con Prim, con su irradiante sonrisa? No voy a llorar, no. Me armo de fuerza emocional y entro.

Todo continúa como la última vez que había estado ahí. Sólo que ahora está vacía y con olor a encierro. Me acerco a la mesa del comedor, donde se encuentra una foto mía, de mi madre y de Prim. Por más que lo intento, no puedo evitar que una lágrima salga rodando por mi mejilla.  
"Cuánto te necesito, hermana." Pienso para mis adentros, mientras me seco la lágrima. Tengo que ser fuerte, por ella. Inspiro una bocanada de aire y luego la exhalo, lentamente, como el Doctor Aurelius me había recomendado hacer cuando la tristeza me invadía, cuando me sentía sola.

Dejo la fotografía en su lugar y lentamente me dirijo hacia la cocina. Abro una de las ventanas más cercanas y suspiro al pensar en todo lo que tendré que limpiar. Nunca lo había hecho, mi madre se encargaba de eso… Yo cazaba. Cazar. Ni siquiera me siento con ganas de cazar. Sólo quiero dormir, y no despertarme por muchos días. Así que camino hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y una vez dentro me deshago de mis botas y me tiro sobre la cama.

_La veo correr por el bosque. Conozco ese lugar. La arena de mis primeros Juegos. Escapa de algo. Está asustada, muy asustada. Corre sin saber a dónde ir, sin saber qué hacer. Trato de alcanzarla, de ayudarla, pero por más que lo intento no lo logro, y de pronto, no sé ni cómo ni de dónde, un cuchillo la atraviesa y cae muerta en el suelo. Grito, desesperada, mientras me acerco corriendo a su cuerpo muerto._

-¡Prim! –Abro los ojos de golpe y me doy cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Tan sólo una pesadilla. Respiro profundamente. No sé qué hora es ni hace cuanto que estoy dormida, pero sé que nunca lograré dormir sin tener pesadillas…A menos que esté con Peeta. De pronto tengo la necesidad de correr a sus brazos, de pedirle que me proteja de las pesadillas, pero él todavía lidia con recuerdos modificados del Hijacking y no quiero molestarlo.

Así que me limito con salir a tomar aire fresco afuera, tratando de controlar mis ganas de ir corriendo a los brazos de Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hace quién sabe cuántos días que no salgo de mi casa, en realidad, hace días que no pongo un pie fuera de mi cama. ¿Pero para qué hacerlo? Si de todas formas no voy a poder volver el tiempo atrás, no voy a volver a encontrarme con Prim sonriéndome todas las mañanas, ni tampoco a Gale esperándome para ir a cazar. No, ya no. Todo cambió. Me siento inútil, sola y desamparada. Nunca antes sentí un dolor semejante, ni siquiera en mis primeros Juegos del Hambre o en los Quarter Quell, porque en esos momentos tenía a Peeta.

Hace días, tal vez meses que no veo al chico del pan. Muy seguramente ya se había encontrado a una chica que lo ame, que le dé todo lo que yo nunca he podido darle. Suspiro. Ese pensamiento me hace sentir aún más sola y con menos ganas de salir de la cama. El sólo hecho de ver a otra mujer en los brazos de Peeta, eso sí terminaría por matarme. Así que me acurruco en mis sábanas, dispuesta a dormir.

-¿Katniss? –Su voz hace que mi corazón de un vuelco. Me dan ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo y abrazarlo, pero creo que no tengo la fuerza física y emocional que ese hecho necesita, así que me limito a quedarme callada. Unos minutos después, oigo el ruido de sus nudillos golpeando a mi puerta. Con una sola palabra le doy a entender que puede pasar. Me apoyo lentamente en el respaldo de mi cama y le hago un lugar para que se siente. –Te ves horrible. –Responde, mientras se sienta y suavemente me pasa un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ese simple movimiento hace que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo.

-Gracias, ese es un lindo halago para decirle a una chica –Respondo y ambos reímos. Ya casi me había olvidado esa sensación, la de reírse. Quién sabe hace cuánto me había reído por última vez.

-No te voy a dejar que te quedes ni un minuto más en la cama. Hicimos la promesa de cuidarnos mutuamente, ¿Verdadero o no?

-Verdadero. –Respondo, sintiendo ese calorcito que se siente cuando alguien te cuida. Él simplemente asiente. Se para y me ofrece una mano. La acepto y me ayuda a levantarme lentamente, para no marearme.

-Date una ducha, vístete y te estaré esperando en la cocina–Antes de soltarme la mano, me da un suave apretón y luego se va. Sólo él podía sacarme de ese mundo de recuerdos el cual me estaba consumiendo, solamente el chico del pan sabía cómo hacerlo.

Me dirijo lentamente al baño, me desvisto y me doy una ducha de agua caliente que parece revivir cada célula de mi cuerpo. Nunca una ducha me había sentado tan bien. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que me había sentido tan renovada después de una ducha. Cuando termino, me visto, sin saber muy bien con qué ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo estaba el clima durante esos días.  
Una vez hube terminado, me dirigí a la cocina, dónde Peeta me estaba esperando.

-Ahora te ves mucho mejor. –Dice al verme. –Ven. –Me ofrece su mano derecha y yo sin dudarlo la agarro. Salimos por la puerta trasera al jardín, donde Peeta había preparado un mantel en el pasto con una cesta sobre él. Sonrío. También me doy cuenta que hoy es uno de los pocos días con sol en el Distrito 12 del año. Continuamos caminando agarrados de la mano hasta que llegamos al lugar que Peeta había preparado, cerca de un árbol.

-Peeta…Gracias. –Susurro, mientras nos sentamos alrededor del mantel.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, tú me salvaste la vida más de una vez. –Niego con la cabeza.

-Por mi culpa te torturaron, te sometieron al…

-Sh. Basta. –Dice, posando uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca. –Por un rato no pensemos en el pasado, disfrutemos del presente, ¿Sí? –Muevo mi cabeza como un gesto de afirmación, y luego siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, y sin duda alguna, me dejo abrazar por esos brazos que tanto añoraba. No puedo evitar volverme a sentir en casa, y hundo mi cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

-No me sueltes. –Susurro, mientras siento su mano acariciando mi cabello.

-Nunca.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, horas, días quizás, yo acurrucada en su pecho, él rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos. Ninguno de los dos nos movíamos, simplemente disfrutábamos el hecho de poder estar así, tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Katniss…-Susurra a mi oído, cuando yo estaba a punto de sucumbir en el sueño. Respondo con un leve gemido. –No quiero que te duermas de nuevo, ya has dormido suficiente. A parte, tienes que comer algo. –Él suelta uno de sus brazos para ayudarme a incorporar.

-No. –Digo firmemente, mientras lo obligo a que ponga su brazo una vez más alrededor de mi cintura. Se ríe y luego me besa la frente.

-Te cociné pan de queso. –Entonces recordé que no había comido nada hacía muchas horas ya, y mi estómago ruge al escuchar las palabras de Peeta. Lentamente vuelve a soltar su brazo de mi cintura para agarrar la cesta, y saca de ella un trozo de mi pan favorito. Abro lentamente los ojos y lo observo, mientras mi boca se hace agua al oler su olor característico. Levanto una mano para poder agarrarlo, pero Peeta es más rápido que yo y logra esquivarla.

-¡Mío! –Susurro, mientras intento agarrar el pan. Peeta ríe al verme intentar llegar al pan sin separarme de él ni siquiera por un minuto. –No me separaré de ti aunque tenga que morir de hambre. –Digo, y después de unos segundos, caigo en lo que acababa de decir.

-Tengo que admitir que esa es la cosa más tierna que te he escuchado decir. Y me encanta. Pero no quiero que mueras de hambre, así que te prometo que cuando termines de comer no me separaré de ti ni por un segundo, ¿Está bien? –Asiento, y lentamente y dolorosamente me voy separando del calor de su cuerpo y me siento.

-¿Mi pan? –Sonríe y me doy cuenta de cómo me gusta cuando sonríe…se ve tan natural.

-Aquí tienes tu pan. –Me responde, depositando el pan de queso en mis manos. Me devoro el pan en menos de un minuto y luego lo miro expectante, con ansias de más. Una vez más se vuelve a reír. –No, no quiero que te alimentes sólo de pan, así que te traje algo un poco más saludable. –Luego saca de la cesta dos sánguches, uno para él y el otro para mí.

-¡Un día de campo y ustedes no invitan al tío Haymitch!

-Pensamos que estarías lo suficientemente ebrio para no poder levantarte de tu silla. –Dice Peeta, y ambos reímos.

-Já, já, muy gracioso chico. Para que sepas se me acabó mi reserva y era eso lo que venía a pedirle a Katniss, pero visto y hecho de que están comiendo sin mi compañía, decidí venir a acompañarlos. Pero nada de besos en mi presencia, ¿Sí?

-Has visto tantos por televisión, ¿Qué te molestaría verlos en vivo? –Responde Peeta, guiñándome un ojo. Sonrío y no puedo evitar ponerme colorada.

-Simplemente porque tengo una gran cantidad de alcohol en mi estómago y puedo asegurarles que no será una bella imagen verme devolverlo.

-Nada de besos, nada de besos. –Responde Peeta, y los tres reímos. –Tienes suerte que preparé otro sanguche. Toma. –Para cuando Haymitch comienza a comer, Peeta y yo ya terminamos, así que no dudo un segundo al volverme a acurrucar en su pecho. Sus brazos me vuelven a rodear. Vuelvo a sentirme en casa, y sé que nunca antes había sentido algo tan real por alguien…a excepción de esos dos besos, el de la cueva y el de la playa.

Al recordar esos besos, esos besos que me dejaron con ganas de más, no puedo evitar morderme el labio para no besar a Peeta en este mismo instante: no era ni el momento ni ninguno de los dos quería ver a Haymitch vomitando.

-¿Puedes dejar de morderte el labio? Me estás volviendo loco, preciosa. –Me susurra a mi oído, y una vez más esa electricidad me recorre el cuerpo. Sonrío y me acurruco más en su cuerpo y sus brazos me rodean más fuerte que antes. De pronto una idea de cómo deshacerme de Haymitch viene a mi mente.

-Haymitch, ve a buscar adentro, creo que quedaron unas botellas sin terminar de licor. –Los ojos de Haymitch brillan al escuchar la palabra licor y se levanta de inmediato.

-¿Dónde?

-En el mueble del comedor. –Cuando sale disparado para la casa, le guiño un ojo a Peeta, el cual me libera de sus brazos y voy detrás de Haymitch. Una vez abre la puerta trasera, espero unos segundos y también yo me adentro en la casa. Me dirijo al lugar de la cocina donde cuelgan las llaves y agarro la de la puerta trasera. Salgo y la cierro con llave, para que nadie más nos interrumpa.

-Buena jugada. –Ríe Peeta, y yo nuevamente me acurruco contra su cuerpo. Pero luego recuerdo esa hambre que no se saciaba al comer ningún alimento o parecido, si no al besarlo.

-Peeta, fui una tarada. –Él me mira sin entender y me deja continuar. –Todos estos años nunca me di cuenta realmente de cuanto te necesitaba así, junto a mi lado. Fui una tarada al desperdiciar todo este tiempo. Nunca antes había estado enamorada, no sabía lo que eso significaba, no sabía qué se sentía. Hubo dos veces, sí, dos veces…Una en la cueva y la otra en la playa… Dos…besos, que me hicieron sentir lo que realmente eras para mí, y recién ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

De pronto, no sé cómo, pero ambos nos estamos besando, pero ningún beso de antes fue parecido a este, ni siquiera el de la playa, no. Porque luego de este beso, hubo un segundo, un tercero, un cuarto, y así quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, aunque nos tomábamos unos segundos para tomar aire.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento.-Susurra en mi oído y otra vez esa corriente eléctrica. Nos volvemos a besar, nuestros labios de nuevo se funden y nuestras bocas se dejan explorar por la otra. Me aferro a su cuerpo y deseo poder congelar este momento para siempre, no separarme jamás de MI chico del pan.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ehem, si te cocino otro pan, ¿Me dejarás saltear este turno? –Responde Peeta, logrando como siempre salvarme de ese mar de recuerdos y pesadillas que me acompañan en cada minuto de mi existencia. Sonrío, feliz de tener al chico del pan en mi vida.

-Ni por todo el pan delicioso que podrías llegar a cocinarme. Definitivamente no. –Le respondo, aun sonriendo. Pone cara de niño cuando le sacan el dulce, y yo no puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

-Entonces elijo consecuencia. Soy un hombre valiente y me atrevo hasta robarle la ropa interior a Haymitch. –Dice, levantándose de la cama donde estábamos sentados, en su casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, y asumiendo la posición característica de un soldado.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces hazlo. –Río de nuevo. ¿Hace cuánto que no me reía tanto? Sólo él podía hacerlo. Veo que su mueca de valentía se transforma en consternación.

-¿Hacer qué? No, -lanza una carcajada y lo amo aún más. –no pienso robarle los calzones a Haymitch. No estaba hablando en serio…

-Mellark, le robarás esos calzones a Haymitch o si no tendré que…

-¿Qué? –Me pregunta desafiándome, con esa sonrisa que me hace derretir. Se me va acercando peligrosamente, estoy a punto de darme por vencida, no puedo soportar estar a tan corta distancia y retener el inmenso deseo de besarlo…-Nada de besos hasta que no consigas los calzones de Haymitch. – Me controlo y giro mi cabeza para un lado, sonriendo. Le había ganado.

-Dos besos, sólo dos besos y saldré corriendo a buscar esos malditos calzones. –Dice, y no puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada. ¿Ya dije que lo amo, no?

-Uno. –Sé que no me voy a poder resistir nuevamente cuando veo que se me acerca peligrosamente.

-Dos. –Y ya no puedo resistirme más. Uno, dos, miles si él me lo pide así. Lo atraigo hacia mí sujetándolo del cuello y ambos nos besamos como si fuese la primera vez. Caemos sobre la cama, su cuerpo sobre el mío, como si encajasen perfectamente el uno con el otro. Seguimos así, besándonos y abrazados por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. –Te amo Katniss Everdeen. –Me susurra entre beso y beso, y siento como se me eriza la piel a causa de su susurro en mi oreja.

-Te amo Peeta Mellark. –Le respondo, y lo beso una vez más. Luego recuerdo nuestro juego y me resisto a besarlo una vez más. –Listo, -Mi cuerpo requiere un esfuerzo enorme, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, para separarme unos centímetros más de mi chico del pan. –Ahora sí, quiero verte buscar esos calzoncillos.

-Por un momento pensé que había logrado hacerte olvidar de eso, lo juro. –Y ambos reímos. –Está bien, está bien. Tal vez tenga suerte y esté lo suficientemente borracho para no entender qué hago buscando calzones en su casa. –Y río otra vez, ya ni recuerdo la última vez que habían brotado de mis ojos lágrimas de felicidad. –Espera, ¿Y si no tiene calzones? Digo, puede ser que no use nada.

-Gracias por la imagen visual que me acabas de insertar en el cerebro. En serio. –Reímos juntos hasta que nos empiezan a caer lágrimas de nuevo, y ya no recuerdo la última vez que había reído hasta llorar. Tal vez nunca en mi vida lo había hecho.

-Está bien, está bien. Iré a buscar esos calzones de una vez… ¿Un último beso? –Y yo no puedo resistirme. Lo atrapo con mis manos en sus mejillas y le doy un beso corto.

-Ahora sí, te acompañaré así puedo reírme un rato. Quiero ver cómo lo logras. –Sonrió y tomados de la mano nos acercamos a la casa de Haymitch en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Es uno de esos días que se ven pocas veces en el Distrito, sol y algo de calor. Y Peeta.

Abrimos la puerta la cual permanecía entre abierta. Seguramente Haymitch debía de estar suficientemente ebrio como para olvidarse de echar llave. Caminamos hasta el salón, donde lo vemos recostado en un sillón, con una botella de licor en la mano y cantando una canción muy parecida a la típica de Feliz cumpleaños. Sólo que con la letra un poco alterada, haciendo referencia a un tal "Cacho, el borracho".

-¿Haymitch? –Peeta trata de atrapar su atención pasándole una mano por su campo visual, pero nuestro ex mentor no parece dar signos de estar en este mundo.

-Cacho, el borracho era feliz, salía a pasear con el auto de papá, con su cachacho. –Peeta me mira pidiendo auxilio, y yo me limito a reír.

-¡Vamos Haymitch, sólo necesito tus calzones!

-Cacho el borracho tenía calzones. Muchos calzones. Sucios y apestosos calzones de Cacho el borracho. –Y entonces se desmaya. Miro a Peeta expectante, todavía tiene que hacer la prenda.

-Oh no, preciosa, -Dice cuando entiende que aun estoy esperando -no desnudaré a Haymitch parar quitarle sus calzones. Eso sí que no lo haré. Ya lo hice una vez y te aseguro que la experiencia no fue nada reconfortante.

-Te estaré esperando afuera, cuando salgas te quiero ver con esos calzones Mellark. –Le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo por la puerta, sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos esperándolo afuera, cuando un horroroso olor a orina mezclado con otras cosas asquerosas se empieza a acercar a mí. Me doy vuelta y encuentro a Peeta, que agarra un tenedor del cual cuelga el calzoncillo de Haymitch.

-Oh no, aleja esa cosa de mí. –Digo, mientras retrocedo riendo.

-¡Oh, pensé que deseabas con ansias poder oler esta delicia! –Me responde también riendo, aun acercándose a mí.

-Haré lo que quieras si dejas de acercarte con esa cosa espantosa, lo juro.

-Con que cualquier cosa eh… Bueno, te obligaría a ir a robarle la ropa interior a Effie, pero dadas las circunstancias…Creo que me conformaré con un par de besos. –Y tira el calzón lejos de nuestro alcance. Yo corro hasta saltar sobre él y nos besamos entre risas. Esperen, ¿Ya dije que lo amo, verdad? Sí, creo que sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabía que ese no iba a ser un buen día desde que me levanté, algo mareada. Pero al ver por la ventana de mi habitación a una rubia que me resultaba familiar hablándole a MI chico del pan… no, definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día. Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten: mi pelo desastroso, mi pijama viejo… lo único que importa es la sonrisa que le dedica a Peeta esa lagartija merecedora de un buen vómito asqueroso de Haymitch.

Una vez afuera, me apropio del cuerpo del chico del pan, abrazándolo por detrás, haciéndole una clara referencia a la lagartija para que sepa que él ya me pertenecía y que nadie me iba a sacar lo que más amo en todo el mundo.

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Pensé que todavía dormías. -Dice, saludándome con un beso en la frente.

-Me asusté al no sentir el olor de mi pan de queso matutino horneándose en la cocina. Y luego vi que teníamos visitas en el Valle de los Vencedores. -Respondí, dedicándole una mirada asesina a la lagartija. Es que es una lagartija. Se parece a una lagartija.

-Katniss Everdeen…finalmente conozco a la Chica en Llamas. -¿Por qué la lagartija está intentando ser simpática conmigo? ¿No le di ya a entender mi desprecio? -Yo soy…

-Ya sé quién eres. Estuviste toda la secundaria enamorada de Peeta. -Y se ruborizó.

-Katniss, de eso ya pasaron años…- Dice Peeta, tratando obviamente de encubrirla. Le dedico una mirada asesina y luego vuelvo a la lagartija.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? ¿No? Qué bueno, porque -digo, sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la lagartija. - tenemos muchos pan de quesos por cocinar. ¿Vamos Peeta? - Le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas y me dirijo hacia adentro de la casa.

Cuando me doy vuelta para ver si Peeta me sigue, la lagartija le está diciendo algo al oído. Y luego ambos ríen y se saludan. Y mi furia explota. Le cierro la puerta a Peeta en sus narices, y me voy hecha una furia a la cocina.

-Tengo llaves. -Dice, mientras abre nuevamente la puerta. -¿Te enfadaste?

-Sopa de Sae por la noticia. -Le respondo, mientras me siento todavía roja de la furia en la mesada. -Lamento que tu exnoviecita no haya querido compartir un hermoso momento con nosotros. -Agrego, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos.

-Tres cosas. -Dice, mientras se me acerca peligrosamente, y yo resisto girando la cara. -Primero: eres aún más hermosa cuando estás celosa. -Abro la boca para replicar, pero me tapa los labios con un dedo y continúa. -Segundo, no es mi "exnoviecita". -Nuevamente intento replicar y, nuevamente no me deja. -Tercero, no es que ella no quiso, tú no la dejaste. Y no, no lo lamento. Nunca me cayó muy bien. -Ahora sí estoy decidida a hablar.

-Pero…

-No, todavía no terminé. Hay una cuarta. Te amo. -Y sí, creo que ahí fue cuando mi corazón se derritió. Cuando se me acerca así, lento y despacio, y nuestros labios empiezan a rozarse… Es insano. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y no me dejo embriagar por su aroma: todavía seguía enojada. O iba a fingir estarlo un rato más.

Me bajo rápidamente de la mesada con esa habilidad que me dio la caza en mi niñez, y al ver que Peeta sigue hablándome mirando la mesada y de espaldas a mi nueva posición, agarro un poco de harina de una de las tantas bolsas y la coloco en mi mano.

-Peeta.

Se da vuelta instantáneamente y yo aprovecho para soplarle toda la harina en la cara. Rio hasta más no poder, y él también ríe. ¿Ya les dije que él era el único con el poder de hacerme reír así, verdad? Y es entonces cuando siento como un huevo se hace añicos en mi espalda. Lanzo un grito que se mezcla con risas y entiendo que esto se puso serio.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, chico del pan? -Digo entre carcajadas, mientras me armo con municiones de harina en las manos.

-Claro que lo estoy, chica en llamas. -Responde también riendo.

Y es entonces cuando al mismo tiempo él me lanza dos huevos en simultáneo, que manchan mi pelo y mi pijama, y yo le lanzo todo el paquete de harina entero en los ojos.

-¡Se han vuel…!- Y es entonces cuando el tercer huevo que lanzó Peeta da de lleno en la boca abierta de Haymitch que recién entraba a la casa. -To locos. -Balbucea, con el huevo en la boca todavía.

Y Peeta y yo que no podemos más, terminamos tumbados en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Por un momento pensé que la risa me iba a llevar hasta la muerte.

-¿Le has… le has visto la car…? -Intenta balbucear Peeta, pero de nuevo empieza el ataque de carcajadas, que parece no terminar más.

Cuando después de lo que parecen años nos calmamos y nos levantamos del suelo, aún con las lágrimas en los ojos, vemos a Haymitch sentado en una de las tantas sillas de la mesa, con los pies y brazos cruzados.

-Muy graciosos, eh. -Dice, mientras aplaude con ironía. -Esperé aquí sentado por años para que se calmaran y no me iré de aquí con una buena botella de licor en remuneración a los daños causados a mi persona. Los huevos crudos son espantosos. -

Hago de cuenta que voy a buscar una botella de licor a los muebles de la cocina, pero en cambio agarro otro huevo de la mesada.

-¿Y preciosa, dónde está mi bot…?

Y ahí es cuando, al entrar perfectamente el huevo a la boca abierta de Haymitch, estoy agradecida de tener el don de la puntería. Esta vez Haymitch se cansó de esperar que el ataque de carcajadas que nos dio a Peeta y a mi, que terminamos con dolor de estómago por la risa. Creo que ahora sí puedo decir que nunca antes en mi vida había reído tanto como esta vez.

-Creo que finalmente de una vez por todas dejará de llamarme princesa. -Digo cuando no dimos más de reírnos. Me acerco a Peeta y le doy un dulce beso en los labios. -Gracias por hacerme tan feliz. -Él me atrae más a él y profundiza el beso.

-Gracias por hacerme el padre más feliz del universo. -Dice cuando nos separamos, mientras posa una de sus manos en mi vientre que empezaba a crecer.


End file.
